


Under Unexpected Circumstances

by Dorkangel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Magic Revealed, mild physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur kisses Merlin... And Merlin reacts. Kind of magically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Unexpected Circumstances

He was walking behind Arthur, carrying a pile of armor. Arthur turned around suddenly. "This is probably the quietest part of the castle."  
"Yes sire." As always, Merlin was being sarcastic when he uses the word 'sire'.  
Without warning, Arthur turned around and pressed Merlin to the stone walls, making him drop the armor, and kissed him. It was lucky that Arthur had closed his eyes, because Merlin felt his own eyes flash gold. He pulled away, trying to school his eyes back to blue. "A-Arthur-"  
"What? Please tell me this is what you wanted, because I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time."  
Merlin hesitated, then nodded. It was so hard to deny to Arthur what he really was, but he knew how Uther had always reacted to any mentioning magic... On his first minute in Camelot he had watched a sorcerer who had used only healing magic beheaded.  
Merlin didn't dare look at Arthur's eyes. "U-Uther will have my head, Arthur-"  
"That's why I came here, idiot, no one comes here."  
Merlin hesitated, then kissed him. Then pulled away again.  
He looked hard at Arthur, then flicked his wrist, his eyes glowing gold, and a vase flew through the air and smashed against the wall.  
Arthur's eyes widened, and he jumped away from Merlin as if he'd been burned. "Get away from me! Did you bewitch me? What did you do?"  
Merlin shook his head, but his eyes were still gold, and to Arthur he seemed like a different person. Arthur raised a hand to hit him and Merlin saw him coming, but let him hit him anyway. He was already crying silently.  
Arthur made to strike him again, but Merlin grabbed his hand. "Arthur! If I'd bewitched you, do you think you'd be able to notice? Do you think I'd let you hit me? Do you think I'd be scared to kiss you?"  
Arthur stopped guiltily, his deep-seated fear of magic receding, and seeing Merlin as he was, huddled against the wall, sobbing, frightened of rejection. Arthur gathered him up in his arms and kissed him again.  
After a moment he looked up.  
"Merlin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What have you used magic for?"  
Merlin paused. "...cleaning your armor. Mostly."


End file.
